Lesson I Love You
by sehon-ey
Summary: [NCT Fic] "Aku menyukai mu, Renjun." ujar Jeno dengan serius. "Bohong." kata Renjun. "Ya, memang." Lee Jeno / Hwang Renjun. NoRen. Schoollife. RnR juseyo.


Pelajaran pertama sudah habis, dan sudah waktunya jam istirahat. Renjun bangkit terlebih dahulu, untuk mengajak Jaemin menuju ke kantin. Karna hari ini Senin, Renjun yakin kantin sedang akan ramai-ramainya dan ia tidak suka itu. Jadi di usahakannya datang se awal mungkin menghindari keramaian kantin.

"Ayo cepat, Jaemin!" ujar Renjun meloncat-loncat kecil.

Jaemin mendengus, lalu mengangguk. "Sebentar, aku simpan pena dulu. Nanti ada yang ngambil." ujarnya lalu memasukkan segala perlengkapan tulisnya kedalam tasnya. "Nah, ayo."

Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas, lengannya Renjun di tahan oleh seseorang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika Renjun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya, ternyata adalah Jeno. _Kakak tingkatny_ a, sebenarnya masih lebih tua Renjun sedikit. Tapi karna Jeno itu anak _akselerasi_ jadinya ia satu tingkat di atas. Udah ganteng, pinter lagi. Apalagi yang kurang? ada satu. Jeno itu orangnya usil, dan Renjun adalah korban favoritenya katanya karna Renjun itu terlalu baik, apa hubungannya coba? "Apa?" tanya Renjun keheranan.

Jeno maju mendekat ke arah Renjun, dan berhenti tepat di samping telinganya. Renjun berjingit kaget, dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit namun tangannya masih di tahan oleh Jeno sehingga pergerakannya tidak terlalu membuat jarak di antara mereka. "Nanti abis dari kantin ke UKS ya, dek." ujar Jeno terkekeh. Ia tahu bahwa Renjun paling tidak suka di panggil dengan sebutan ' _dek_ ' dan ia selalu suka dengan ekspresi marah dari Renjun jika dipanggil dek.

"Aku lebih tua dari mu sebulan, Jeno." sungut Renjun kesal.

"Yaudah, nanti kalau kau datang ke UKS aku berhenti manggil kau adek, gimana? nanti datang ya, _**wajib**_." ujar Jeno menekan kata wajib lebih jelas.

* * *

 **Lesson; I love you**

by; Sehon-ey

Pair ; Lee Jeno / Huang Renjun

BL! Warn! Schoollife!

NCT fic~

NoRen / RenNo

* * *

"Tapi si Jeno ngapain ngajak ketemuan di UKS?" ujar Jaemin mulai penasaran.

"Eh, kak Jeno ngajak ketemuan kakak?" ujar Chenle, adik tingkat mereka menimbrung.

"Iya, mungkin dia sakit. Aku kan pengurus UKS, nanti aku kesana deh." ujar Renjun datar, tanpa menaruh kecurigaan apapun dengan ajakan Jeno.

Jaemin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Renjun. "Dia mau ngapain nanti disana? Renjun, kamu harus sedia handphone, kalau ada apa-apa telfon saja kami." ujarnya menunjukkan ponselnya yang di genggam erat olehnya. "Atau aku bisa minta kak Mark bantuin jaga, mau?"

Renjun terkekeh kecil. "Aduh, Jaemin santai saja. Jeno mungkin lagi sakit, makanya minta aku ke sana. Omong-omong dari tadi Kak Mark nengokin kamu tuh," ujar Renjun menunjuk arah belakang dengan dagunya, dan ketika Jaemin menoleh kebelakang kak Mark melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaudah deh, aku mau ke UKS ya," ujarnya langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu tak lupa menyeruput susu milik Chenle sedikit.

"Ya, Renjun ingat pesanku!" teriak Jaemin dan langsung diangguki oleh Renjun sambil melambaikan tangan, dan segera ia cepat-cepat berlari ke UKS.

 _Takutnya Jeno sudah menunggu, makanya ia buru-buru_ pikirnya.

Renjun membuka pintu UKS sedikit dengan hati-hati, lalu perlahan ia mengintip keadaan UKS melalui celah tersebut. _Tidak kelihatan siapa-siapa._ Renjun menghela nafas, sepertinya ia di kerjai oleh Jeno lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tepat di belakangnya Jeno sudah bediri tegap sambil tersenyum tipis. "Wah, kau datang ya ternyata, dek."

"Jeno!" ujar Renjun kesal.

Jeno terkekeh kecil. "Iya-iya deh," ia lalu mendorong pintu UKS, dan merangkul Renjun untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Renjun langsung ketika mereka masuk kedalam UKS.

Jeno menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi aku sedang butuh bantuan mu nih,"

"Loh, kenapa harus aku? Memangnya Donghyuck tidak bisa ya?"

Jeno menggeleng lagi. "Bocah itu tidak bisa kalau aku minta bantuan tentang masalah ini..."

"Masalah apa sih?" tanya Renjun mulai penasaran.

"Tentang cinta," sahut Jeno singkat.

Renjun mendadak keheranan. Loh, kenapa harus sama dia? Cinta ya? Cinta itu kaya apasih? Cinta itu kaya dia suka sama moomin ya? "Tentang cinta ya? Oh, oke. Jadi kenapa?" ujar Renjun mulai tertarik.

"Aku ini ingin menyatakan cinta dengan seseorang sore nanti, tapi...tapi..."

"Tapi, tidak berani ya?"

"Bukan tidak berani, tapi aku belum siap. Tapi aku sudah bertekad hari ini akan ku katakan!"

Renjun menepuk tangannya riang. "Keren dong, jangan lupa pajak jadiannya ya."

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Yasudah, katakan saja Jeno."

Jeno menggeleng panik. "Ini tidak semudah itu tahu! Ini di antara hidup dan mati!"

"Coba kau latihan mengatakannya den—"

Belum sempat Renjun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah Jeno potong terlebih dahulu. "Oke! Ayo latihan!"

"Hah?" ujar Renjun kebingungan.

"Latihan menyatakannya, dan aku akan mencobanya dengan mu."

"Tidak mau ah! Dengan dinding saja sana," ujar Renjun menunjuk dinding di sampingnya.

Jeno menggeleng. "Dengan mu saja lah, sekalian aku butuh respon yang bagus agar kau bisa menilainya...Ayolah, Renjun."

"Baiklah," Renjun pasrah.

"Oke," Juno menutup matanya, dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan kaku.

Renjun tertawa kecil dan benar-benar menanis sekali. Ketika tawanya reda ia kembali melihat wajah Jeno yang kaku. "Santai sedikit dong, Jeno. Jangan terlalu kaku, oke?"

Jeno mendesah tidak nyaman. Ia mengulang lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi lebih santai. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Oke itu lebih mending."

"Dan, aku butuh respon mu Renjun,"

"Respon? Respon seperti apa?" ujarnya.

"Respon dari pernyataan cintaku, harus yang positif oke?" ujar Jeno seperti terdengar memaksa.

"Oke, tapi sekali saja ya?" usul Renjun dan langsung di angguki oleh Jeno.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga." sahut Renjun sangat datar, berusaha menahan dadanya yang tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat.

"Astaga Renjun! Tadi itu sangat kaku sekali," ujar Jeno. "Anggap saja aku boneka moominmu."

Wajah Renjun berubah masam. "Hih, sudah di bantuin— maksa lagi!" sungutnya tidak ikhlas.

Jeno kembali memejamkan matanya, dan manarik nafasnya lebih dalam dan menghembuskan pelan. Diam-diam Renjun terkesima akan bentuk wajah Jeno. Jeno membuka matanya tepat disaat Renjun sedang mengamati wajah lelaki itu, lantas Renjun segera membuang mukanya menghindari kontak mata antara mereka. Dan, ketika Renjun kembali menoleh ke arah Jeno, matanya tiba-tiba terpaku. Membuatnya terdiam seketika. Tatapan Jeno saat ini benar-benar tatapan yang menampilkan perasaan menyayangi, mencintai. Mata Jeno kali ini lebih tampak berbinar-binar dan cantik sekali, yang anehnya membuat Renjun berdebar-debar. Pasti Jeno benar-benar menyayangi seseorang itu pikir Renjun.

"Renjun," kata Jeno dengan serius. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Bohong," entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba Renjun berucap seperti itu, ketika ia sadar apa yang di ucapkannya Renjun menepuk bibirnya dengan bergumam bodoh terus menerus.

"Ya memang," ujar Jeno terkekeh. "Kau berharap aku menyukaimu ya?"

"Heh! Tidak kok!" sergah Renjun cepat.

Jeno menyelidik wajah Renjun, dan membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. Pipi lelaki itu sekarang tengah memerah seperti tomat, bibirnya digigit tanda gugup. Jeno kembali tertawa melihat Renjun.

"Udah Renjun? Ayo, ulangi sekali lagi." ujar Jeno mengusap puncak kepala Renjun yang membuat Renjun berjinggit kaget akan usapan itu.

"O-k-oke." ujar Renjun tergagap.

"Aku menyukaimu," Jeno terlihat gugup. "Renjun." ucapnya dengan lebih mantap.

"A-ku juga menyukaimu," Renjun menggigit bibirnya lalu berdeham kecil. "Jeno."

"Oke," Jeno tersenyum dengan lebar sekarang. "Kau tahu, Renjun?"

"Apa?" tanya Renjun dengan nada tidak setertarik mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu dia,"

Renjun melotot kesal. "Hei, Jeno! Lalu ngapain pakai latih—"

Jeno berjalan menuju ke arah pintu UKS, dan diikuti oleh Renjun di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." ujar Jeno. Renjun memiringkan kepalanya menelisik wajah Jeno dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dan dia mengatakan ' _aku juga menyukaimu, Jeno'"_

Lalu Jeno berbalik badan menatap Renjun. "Ah, sepertinya. Aku akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku malam ini atau besok ya?'

Tunggu— kalau begitu— yang tadi— yang latihan tadi— yang terakhir itu— Jeno mengatakan bahwa dirinya MENYUKAINYA BEGITU?

"JENO APA MAKSUDMU!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic pertamaku untuk NoRen! Astaga aku bener-bener jatuh hati sama couple ini :") sumpah deh lucuk banget mereka tuhh :")

ini remake dari ff chanbaek aku, tapi aku ubah lebih santai~

Aku ingin meramaikan fanfic untuk couple ini~ semoga di terima dengan baik ya~

Lets be friend genggs? wkwkwk

 _ **Jangan lupa review nya~**_


End file.
